


Cock slut

by striderchild



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Cuckolding, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, watching gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderchild/pseuds/striderchild
Summary: Maybe Bad had been trying to get into Technos castle to make sure he was doing okay, but maybe getting fucked by his guards till he breaks was a good extange
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Badboyhalo | Mark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Cock slut

**Author's Note:**

> my 1 warning is tongues. have fun

Bad found himself handcuffed, standing in front of, well... below Techno's throne as he decides his punishment for breaking into the castle. All he did was try and see his boyfriend. 

"Babe-" Bad started, feeling uncomfortable with the guard's sword to his back, shifting uncomfortably. Unfortunately for Bad, this only made Techno think of how innocent he was and how much he wanted to defile the door boy below him.

"Silence." Techno commands, leaving Bad's words hanging in the air. 

"You know I have to punish you for breaking in, my darling" Techno attempted to hide the smirk in his voice, but he was all too excited for the main event to come. 

"A-All I did was want to see you!" Bad cries, pulling against his restraints. Looking up at the 'king' with worry in his sweet eyes. 

"Don't fret, Bad. I won't be leaving your side." 

This notion almost comforted the smaller boy until he felt the sword cutting through his clothes. With expert precision, he soon found himself naked, the scraps of his clothes scattered about his feet as he began to panic. 

"Te-Techno! What's going on! What are you doing!" 

"Don't worry, dear~ The show is beginning!" 

As Techno says that quite proudly, he feels a hand pushing down on both of his shoulders, pushing him to his knees. Bad looked up shyly and found another guard stepping in front of him, his hand resting in his waistline, using the other to push his pants down enough for his cock to pop out, slapping Bad in the face and making him cry out in shock. 

In front of him, the guard started rubbing his dick on Bad's face, making the poor innocent boy whimper and whine. On the other hand, the guard behind him forced his mouth open, which promptly got filled with the dick that had been on his face. He gasped as it took up his mouth, letting out whines and cries, but the only response he seemed to get was a smirk from Techno blade as he watched his poor boy get raped. 

Bad quickly learned that letting his tongue hang out of his mouth let more of the cock violate his mouth. He whimpered helplessly as he sub comes to the sense of being trusted. Until he felt his ass being spread, attempting to scream, but this only sent a vibration through the guard's cock, making him feel amazing. 

He felt another cock press into him from the other side, not giving him any preparation and just pressing into him mercilessly. He feels tears start to well in his eyes as he gets abused, his boyfriend watching on with a devilish smirk on his face, rubbing himself through his pants.

Bad's eyes roll back as he feels the guard's cock start hitting his prostate, moaning around the cock in his mouth. He felt like he was going crazy, clawing at the handcuffs, making his nails chip off the cold metal. Suddenly he felts, his hair gets pulled, and the dick gets thrust down his throat. His nose was nestled in a nest of pubes, making him whimper, cum being shot down his throat and filling up his belly. Making him swallow all the cum before pulling away and letting go of him. as soon as the support left him, he fell to the ground, his ass in the air. 

He panted heavily before he looked up at Techno and cried out for him. 

"Te-Techno! a-ah-ah, why!" He felt the tears on his face smear against the floor as his face pressed into it, feeling a hand grab his hair and hold him down as he's fucked relentlessly.

"Because my dear! You look so adorable being used by my men! I see no reason not to let them use you till you pass out!" He booms, looking down at him over his mask. All too proud of the abuse. 

Bad found himself hard, and getting his prostate gets slammed into relentlessly wasn't helping. He cried out for Techno for his attention, desperate for his touch and held. He felt the guard get faster, starting to scream out, tears pouring down his face as he gets raped rougher. 

"W-Wait! Wait, oh my gosh! I-I'm, I'm going to cum, please! Please be more gentle! It's too much for me!" His cries solved nothing, only making the guard get rougher with him. He cried out again for Techno, but all he got was being filled with the guard's hot cum, pushing him over the edge and making him cum against his chest and onto the floor. Screaming out at the feeling, his feet slipping against the floor to try and get traction, but it slipped. He fully fell against the ground as the guard pulled out of him.

He blacked out briefly, his body giving out from exhaustion. He only came back when he felt Techno cut his handcuffs off. he rolls over and groans, reaching for him. 

"Techy...." he whined softly, reaching up to him. 

"shh.. don't worry, my darling, I'm right here..." He picked him up bridal style, kissing him softly. 

"I have you, my dark prince...." He brought him up to his throne and sat him in his lap, running his hand over his chest, kissing his neck gently as he rubs his back. 

"You really liked it today, huh?" Techno asked, rubbing his cheek. Bad laughs sleepily, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Oh! It was amazing today! They were so rough and relentless with me! I love it so much!" 

Techno smirks, pulling out his cock, rubbing it slowly 

"Well, you have one more dick to ride my precious cock slut!" He smirks, grabbing his hips. Bad's face light's up, immediately lifting his hips and pressing Technos dick against his tight hole, quickly pushing himself down onto his dick. 

He moaned loudly as he gets filled, immediately starting to bounce. Techno biting and sucking on his neck. Leaving hickeys on his neck to mark him as his own. Moaning and whining at the feeling, getting faster as he falls against his chest. 

"Oh my gosh, I love you, Techno! I love you so much, Techno! Thank you for making me your little cock slut! You make me so thrilled!" He cries, tears of joy welling in his eyes. Letting out gasping cries as he's pumped inside.

"Please! Please fill me with your cum! I want to be filled by you! I'm your good cock slut! Make me feel good!" He cried out for him. Techno smirks, thrusting into him and smirking, starting to push him over the edge. But to torment him, he puts his thumb over his slit, so he can't cum, laughing a bit at his whining and whimpering. He knew he loved being tortured by him, doesn't mean it made it any less fun.

"Comes on, my sweetheart! You can't cum until I fill you up! I have to make you scream!" Techno bombed getting rougher with him. Bad starts yelping, getting overstimulated, tightening around him. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Please Techno! Cum in me! I need to cum, please!" 

Techno decided he had been through enough and got faster, grabbing his waist with his free and pushing deep into him as he cums, finally letting Bad orgasm, cum coats both of them before Bad falls against him, panting heavily. 

"I-I... I love you... I love you..." 

Techno lifts him, smiling, "You did such a good job, my sweetheart..." 

"R-Really..?" 

"Mhm... so good..."

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahahah I spent way too long on this and this isn't even that long, anyways have fun


End file.
